


Sighs loudly College au

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pitaya Dragon Cookie is Agender, Tags May Change, most of them have normal names but a few have their in game names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Welp, you know the deal
Relationships: Cotton Candy Cookie/Pitaya Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 2





	Sighs loudly College au

Dino sat by the College entrance that stood before him; CC had texted him that she had the same first period as him. So he waited for her and the others she was bringing with her. He waited, worried she would be late, not wanting to miss the introductions of his professors. But just as he planned for going to the classrooms, he heard a sweet voice.

"Dinnnoooo!"

Dino looked over; he saw her running over, two other people following behind her. For a moment, he felt his heart skip a beat at the blonde to the right of her. But he swallowed those old feelings and stood up, waving as the three got to him.

"Ohh! You dyed your hair? So cool!"

He laughed as she yanked on his arm and grabbed a small fistful of his blue hair. Lemon pulled her away by the waist, face looking as unamused as usual.

"CC, you dye your hair,"

"Well yeah, but he's had blonde hair since we were kids!"

"I've had a lot of things change since we were kids, CC,"

She would respond, but the other one with her (Who Dino didn't recognize) put a hand on her shoulder, and she went quiet.

"Dear, please,"

"Aha- Sorry darling,"

He looked between the two; the stranger had bright white hair filled with black stripes. CC saw the look in Dino's eyes and pointed between the two.

"Ah! Sorry, haha, this is Pitaya, he's my date-mate!"

"They met at the wedding,"

The Wedding: Lemon's wedding, he had sent them an invitation over text, Dino had sat at a table for most of it. He hadn't paid attention to the other guests.

"Oh- yeah, haha,"

Pitaya shrugged, wrapping an arm around CC's shoulder, and she leaned into him. Holding her date-mate's arm, Dino let out a nervous grin; Lemon punched him in the arm.

"Don't be like that, you'll get lucky one of these days,"

He scoffed, rubbing his arm, turning to enter the College.

"I'm not salty- c'mon, don't wanna be late to class,"

"You?! Don't want to be late to class? Who are you! What did you do with Dino!"

A small burst of laughter ran through the group as they made their way to the lecture hall- Room 1-B. It looked like the Professor hadn't shown up yet, so the four sat down at a group of empty seats. 

They chatted for a bit; Dino glanced to the door, eyes going wide at the sight of the Professor. They had striking eyes, one a dark brown, the other a bright yellow; their hair looked soft and was a vibrant yellow. He jumped as Lemon elbowed his side.

"Hey look, they're your type,"

"Shut up, Lemon,"

(Although, it wasn't like he was wrong)


End file.
